


Я люблю

by Amorph



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alcohol, Arthur's ears, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph





	Я люблю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500133) by [asunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asunder/pseuds/asunder). 



Оба были немного одурманены алкоголем и адреналином. Чувствовалось мальчишечье возбуждение, кружащее голову, после удачного завершения дела. Плата была очень хорошей, и на следующие четыре недели им не предстояло ничего, кроме постели на двоих, долгого сна и сладкого безделья в гамаке, который Артур подвесил на заднем дворе.

Имс притянул Артура ближе и прижал к себе, на ощупь пробираясь через темный дом в спальню. Им это легко удавалось, потому как оба знали дом, как свои пять пальцев, как схему лабиринта, выученную перед погружением. Даже будучи слегка пьяными, они двигались, ничего не задевая по дороге, вовремя избегая препятствий.

Имс поцеловал шею Артура, прошептав в кожу какую-то милую похабщину. Состроил рожу, изобразив их извлекателя, что заставило Артура, о чудо, прыснуть со смеху.

Имс обожал его смех. Его нечасто можно было услышать, но когда тот был в подпитии или просто в хорошем настроении, не сдерживался и показывал эту свою сторону. Имс, можно сказать, жил ради таких моментов, смаковал и надежно прятал в своем сердце, рядом с другими вещами, отмеченными словом «Артур».

\- Знаешь, что я люблю? – спросил Имс. Артур в его руках отрицательно помотал головой. Они миновали коридор, приближаясь к двери спальни.

\- Я люблю твои ямочки на щеках, - сказал он, чуть прикусывая нежную и тонкую кожу на шее Артура.

\- Люблю тою попку, - в подтверждение этого Имс дернул его на себя и смял соблазнительные ягодицы. Артур издал полу-вздох полу-стон и выгнулся, подставляя зад под его ладони.

\- Люблю, как ты отдаешься работе с полной ответственностью… И даже не пытайся меня убедить, что это не так!

На этих словах Артур фыркнул и рассмеялся.

Имс проложил губами линию от плеча к подбородку, целуя и посасывая кожу, продолжая перечислять все, что любит в Артуре. Список был немалым, и все равно ему казалось, что он забыл назвать еще тысячу причин.

\- А знаешь, что еще я люблю, дорогуша? – слова пощекотали ухо Артура, посылая по телу множество мурашек. Имс втянул мочку в рот и затем лизнул кончиком языка кожу за ухом. – Люблю твои ушки.

Артур нахмурился и попытался оттолкнуть его, но Имсу удалось открыть дверь в спальню, и он завалился на кровать, утягивая того за собой. Артур, проиграв, упал сверху.

\- Они обалденно милые, понимаешь. Торчат немножко, - продолжил он, гладя большим пальцем ухо Артура.

\- Ничего они не торчат! – высоко воскликнул тот, попытавшись закрыть их руками, но Имс прижал его запястья к постели.

\- А я говорю, торчат, - он поцеловал Артура, лишая того возможности спорить. – И это очаровательно, - добавил он.

Артур сердито посмотрел на него, но то ли из-за алкоголя, то ли потому, что не слишком уж злился, взгляд получился вовсе не сердитым.

Имс только рассмеялся.

\- Я пытался сделать тебе комплимент, пупсик! – он ткнулся носом в нос Артура, и тот расслабился, отзываясь на ласку.

\- Ну, раз ты так считаешь…

\- Считаю, - промурлыкал Имс. – Правда, очень очаровательно, сладкий.


End file.
